


Kinktober - 14 - Role Reversal

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Portuguese, Português (BR), Role Reversal, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 14º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 14 - Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

De pé diante de mim todo imponente e confiante. Mas nessa noite ele era meu a comandar e eu o faria obedecer. Uma mão trêmula tocou seu peito e, com força, o empurrou pra cama. Sentou se deixando levar pela gravidade. Olhos intensos fitando os meus com firmeza. Apontei para minha virilha, meu pau se enrijecendo com a intensidade do homem perante mim. 

“Ao invés de me encarar não d-deveria estar dando atenção para outra coisa?” Merda, espero que não tenha notado meu deslize. Seu olhar finalmente se separou do meu e se direcionou para onde continuava apontando. Respirei fundo na tentativa de me acalmar e pude sentir uma de suas mãos alisando minha coxa enquanto sua companheira seguia na direção de cumprir minha sugestão. 

Chegou ao seu destino e começou acariciá-lo, movia a mão para cima e para baixo. Uma massagem que não tinha o propósito, mas aliviava toda minha tensão. Vendo meu corpo relaxar aumentou o ritmo, aproximou seu rosto e começou a beijar a ponta. Beijos leves e doces querendo me incentivar, como se dissessem para eu chegar logo em meu clímax e realmente conseguia me fazer sentir que estava perto. 

Parecia que ele pode sentir também ou meus gemidos podem ter me dedurado, pois seu ritmo diminuiu e seus lábios se afastaram. Por um momento fiquei sem entender o que estava fazendo até que sua mão novamente ganhou velocidade e dessa vez tomou meu pau em sua boca. Senti o orgasmo tão próximo, mas de novo ele deixou seus movimentos mais lentos. O intuito de prolongar esse leve tormento se fazendo claro.

“Pode hmmm p-parar por favor.” Hesitou um pouco, mas agiu de acordo com meu pedido.

Seu olhar preocupado questionando o motivo pelo qual o interrompi. Tive que recuperar um pouco o fôlego antes de respondê-lo. “Você não tava deixando eu gozar como se a qualquer hora fosse pedir pra que eu implorasse. Lembra quem é o dom essa noite?”

“Então porque você não me repreendeu ou me puniu? Como dom tinham várias maneiras que você podia resolver isso.” Calmamente me disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. 

“E-e-ah. B-bem eeerm. É que…” Meu silêncio admitindo que essas possibilidades nem haviam passado na minha cabeça. Sua expressão amoleceu vendo meu nervosismo e tapeou o colchão para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. Assim que me sentei me envolveu em seus braços para me acalmar. “Mas você também na primeira oportunidade logo voltou ao seus hábitos né? Tem que aprender a só fazer aquilo que eu mandar.” 

“Acho que nós dois precisamos praticar mais.” Me deu um beijo na testa como pedido de desculpas.

“É, mas eu acho que você precisa começar agora.” Me soltei de seus braços e voltei a ficar diante dele. Seu olhar confuso, sem me entender muito bem. Olhei para baixo de relance. “Comece... **agora.** ” Suas mãos voltaram ao trabalho e dessa vez é bom que façam exatamente o que mandei. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
